


The Job Offer

by adiwriting



Series: Current!Verse [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cannon Divergent, F/M, Mutant!Felicity, Post Season 2 era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: When Ray Palmer attempts to take Queen Consolidated right out from under Oliver, Felicity intervenes. Perhaps. Maybe. Not that anyone could prove anything. After all, she didn't even have her tablet on her when Palmer's presentation malfunctioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to see that people are continuing to love Mutant!Felicity! Thanks for all the love and support guys! I've got several drabbles from Felicity's time at Xavier's School finished that I'll start posting later on this week.

"You shouldn't have done that," Oliver whispers into her ear as they are walking out of the conference room in order to give the board some time to discuss privately. 

"Done what?" Felicity smiles back at him innocently.

"You could have exposed yourself," he argues, causing her to roll her eyes. 

"Relax," she says. "The only thing I'm in danger of exposing is Ray Palmer as a giant tool. I mean, who does that? Who just hacks into the company they are trying to buy and then advertises it?"

"Felicity," Oliver says in that way he does when he's trying extra hard to be patient. 

"Oliver," she says, smirking back at him just to mess with him. 

It's sweet that he's looking out for her, but he has nothing to worry about. She would never honestly do anything to expose herself as a mutant. What she did today — short-circuiting Palmer's presentation when it became clear he'd used her advice to hack into Queen Consolidated's mainframe in order to steal Oliver's job — Well, that was innocent. Computer malfunctions happen all the time. Especially with inexperienced users. 

"Ms. Smoak, may I have a word?" Palmer asks, coming up to stand next to Oliver. Oliver sends her a panicked look and she ignores him. 

"Are you about to ask for technical assistance? That was pretty embarrassing in there. I mean the CEO of Palmer Technologies can't even make his PowerPoint work... Wow," Felicity says, not holding back in the slightest. "I'd love to help but I think that’d be a conflict of interest."

"A word," he says reaching out for her arm. 

Oliver instantly tenses up and she grabs onto Oliver's wrist and sends him a warning shock before he can forcibly push Palmer away from her. After all, the conference room does have glass walls and they had just attempted to convince the board that Oliver has changed. That he's a responsible citizen now. 

"I'll be right back," Felicity tells Oliver, giving him a look that hopefully helps him see she'll be fine. 

She then leads Palmer away over to what used to be her desk, and what hopefully will be her desk once more if the board votes in their favor. 

"I know you did something," Palmer says, narrowing his eyes. "I just can't figure out what."

"Me? What could I possibly have done? I was in that room with you the whole time and I didn't even have my tablet," she says. "Don't blame you're technological shortcomings on me."

"I don't know how you did it, but you did," he says. 

"Well that's a fun theory. Good luck proving it. I'm going to get back to work now," she says. 

"I don't need to prove it," he says. "I just need you to come work for me."

Felicity actually starts laughing. 

"I'm sorry, what?" she says. Clearly she misheard him. 

"Come work for me," he says. "Your talents are clearly wasted here. What are you doing as Oliver Queen's secretary when you could be running a company?"

Felicity decides not to mention that she does basically run a company — or she used to. She doesn't think telling the competition she does Oliver's job for him would be a smart move. 

"I'm not a secretary, I'm an executive assistant," she says defensively. 

"And now you're a sales rep at Tech Village. You graduated top of your class at MIT. You deserve better," he says. 

"How do you know that?" she asks suspiciously. 

"I don't spend several billion dollars buying a company without doing thorough research. Felicity Smoak, you are by far the most valuable asset this company has, and if I can't buy the company..."

"What? You'll just buy me?" she asks, looking down her nose in disgust. "I'm not for sale."

Palmer pulls a business card out of his inside pocket and a pen, he writes something on the back and hands it to her. 

"Just promise me you'll consider it," he says. "You can't spend your life getting Oliver Queen coffee and running his company for him. You're meant for more than that, Felicity Smoak." 

She's about to retaliate when his phone rings and he steps away to the hallway to take the call. 

"What did he want?" Oliver asks. 

"Nothing," Felicity says with a roll of her eyes. She crumples the card up in her hand. "Let's get you your company back, because I'm not working for that asshat."

"Felicity, you need a job as much as I do. If he gets the company —"

"I'm not working for him," Felicity cuts him off. "Not even if he..."

She stops talking when she finally looks down at the card in her hand and sees what he's offering. 

"What?" Oliver asks.

She's too dumbfounded to think straight and doesn't even try to stop Oliver from taking the card out of her hand. 

"He's offering you a 5 million dollar signing bonus and a position as VP of Research and Design?" Oliver asks, his voice carefully controlled, but she can hear the rage boiling underneath. 

"I'm not working for him," she says, crossing her arms defiantly. 

"I can't offer you this," Oliver says, looking suddenly defeated. "I can't even offer to buy you dinner unless you're interested in ramen noodles."

"You're going to get the company back," Felicity says, so sure of it. 

"Even if I do, I can't offer you a position as VP. People already think that you..."

"That I what?" she asks when he trails off and suddenly finds the flooring incredibly fascinating. 

"That you got your job by sleeping with me," Oliver says quietly. 

Felicity could be offended, but she's long since gotten over how nasty the gossip is about Oliver and her. She's been called a whore and a gold digger enough times over the last year that the words no longer hold much meaning. But clearly the rumors still bother Oliver because he looks like somebody just broke his favorite toy. 

"We've never slept together," she says with a playful wink, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Felicity-"

"Oliver, I don't care about the position," she says. 

"Yes, you do," he says. "That's why you were so mad when I promoted you last year. You said you didn't get your degree at MIT to fetch me coffee."

"No, but I didn't actually get a degree from MIT at all now, did I?" she jokes, once again trying to stop whatever spiral of guilt and self-loathing Oliver is about to go on. 

"You should accept his offer. He can give you more than I can," he says, looking so depressed about it that it makes her worried. 

"Why do I feel like we aren't just talking about jobs right now?" she asks. 

When Oliver doesn't say anything she wonders if this is it. If he's going to break up with her before even giving them a real chance. 

"Yesterday was our first date," she says. 

He looks up and gives her a forced smile, like he's trying too hard to be casual. 

"So you're finally admitting it was a date?" 

She smiles at him and reaches out to place her hand on his arm. She wants to grab his hand, but she doesn't think that can be viewed as platonic and Oliver doesn't need the board to think the rumor that he'd screwed his assistant was actually true. 

"Yesterday was our first date," she says. "Let's not sabotage ourselves before we've even seen what we can become, okay?"

"Okay," he agrees. "But I really was just talking about the job offer."

"Then why did you look so forlorn?" she questions him. 

"Because as much as I want what's best for you and know that I can never offer you that kind of money or position, I also don't want to be here without you."

"You're an idiot, did you know that?" Felicity says, smiling at him fondly. 

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to work for Palmer Tech, no matter how much money he offers."

Her words take a minute to sink in, but he finally starts to smile in earnest. 

"Good," he says. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that guy's a douche," Oliver says. 

"Pretty sure nobody says douche anymore, Grandpa," she teases. 

"Keep calling me Grandpa, it's a real turn on," he says, rolling his eyes. 

"Speaking of turn ons," she says quietly moving in close so that only he can hear her. "I'm really sorry about last night."

"You apologized already," he says. 

She groans. "But I haven't apologized enough."

 

Last night, while they’d been making out on her couch, his hands had gone under her shirt and she’d been so turned on that she’d shocked him. Hard. So hard, that he had to actually get up off the couch for a minute to reorient himself. She’d been mortified and apologized. He tried to assure her that he was fine, but she wasn’t. 

The second he returned to the couch, he started kissing her again and his hand made it’s way back into her shirt. Her mind was racing with thoughts of what if. What if she hurt him? If he couldn’t even touch her chest without her electrocuting him, how were they ever supposed to get intimate? What if she couldn’t give this to him? Would he still want her if they couldn’t have sex? Would he leave her because of this? 

She did the only thing she could do in that situation, she grabbed his hand to stop it’s assent and pulled it out from her shirt. Then, to stop him from asking if she was okay, she rolled them over so that she was on top of him and attempted to distract him with her lips. Only, it didn’t work. He kept insisting on touching her. Kept claiming that he didn’t want to get off without first making sure she was taken care of. The overly romantic oaf.

Honestly. What boy denies an orgasm he doesn’t have to put in any work to get. It’s like the perfect deal. He gets off without having to worry about pleasing her. At least, that’s how it had always worked for her before. 

She wasn’t a virgin. Not entirely. She’d done stuff. At least, she’d done stuff to other boys. Her powers had always prevented her from being able to fully engage in the experience. Which was fine. It’s just her lot in life. She’d accepted it long ago. Oliver was just the first man that didn’t seem willing to accept it. 

Then again, she hadn’t really given him the chance to. It’s not like she talked to him about it. Instead of having a conversation like a grown up and explaining what was going on, she just pretended to fall asleep. It was less embarrassing that way. 

Only now, she’s been feeling guilty ever since. She’s not a teenager anymore, she’s an adult. And adults in adult relationships talk about things like sex without freaking out and running away from conflict. 

"You were tired," he says. "It had been a long night. It's fine."

"It's not fine," she says, feeling guilty for how nice he's being about the entire thing. "I want to make it up to you."

Oliver raises his eyebrows and his entire face lights up, letting her know he's interested. 

"Come over to my place tonight?" she asks. "It's not as if you can work tonight what with," she pauses trying to think of something to say that won't sound too suspicious if they were to be overheard. "What with the renovations being done."

In fact, they won’t be working for several weeks. Not until they can get a new base setup and restock all of their supplies, something that is going to take money. Something they won’t have unless Oliver gets his company back. 

"It's a date," he says with a smile. "Just promise me you won't fall asleep this time. My ego can only take so much." 

She blushes at his teasing and nods her head. 

"No sleeping," she promises. 

"Mr. Queen," one of the board members steps out of the room. "We're ready for you now."

Oliver suddenly looks really nervous, so Felicity reaches out her hand and pats his back in support. 

"You've got this," she says, seriously hoping he does indeed have this. 

Celebratory sex is so much more fun than consolation sex. Not that she would know exactly. She's never actually gotten that far with anyone. Not even Cooper. He'd always been too afraid of her for that. 

Still, she can imagine. 

And oh, does she have some naughty things imagined for Oliver. Just so long as she can get him to understand that he’s going to need to learn to be a little less selfless in bed. Otherwise they’ll never get past first base.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially opening myself up to prompts in this verse if anyone has something they want to see, leave me a comment here or shoot me an ask over on Tumblr (my url is adiwriting)


End file.
